


Drarry Ficlet: smutty times.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Just a sexy moment between Harry and Draco.





	Drarry Ficlet: smutty times.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause sometimes I just feel like writing porn. ( And writing porn does take practice)

“Harry.”

 

“Shhht, it's okay. I'm right here, perfect baby.”

 

Draco moaned, bringing his torso up and Harry leaned in to close the distance, sharing a passionate and heated kiss.

 

“Perfect baby feels so good.”

 

Harry panted as they came back for air, looking down at his lover with pride. Their lovemaking always started out heated, a frantic race to kiss and undress each other, hands roaming over miles of skin, pinching nipples, licking and leaving love bites all over.

 

It was like a work of art and Harry couldn't get enough of it, seeing the evidence underneath him. He growled as Draco looked into his eyes, feeling his hole clench around Draco's cock, making the man moan and grab Harry's hip tighter.

 

Sweat was gathering on Draco's skin that was decorated with love bites and some small bruises. The contrast between Draco's pale skin and Harry's darker hue fascinated him, running a hand down Draco's chest as he rode him, tracing the scars he'd created many years ago, before pinching one of the nipples, making Draco arch his back and burying himself deeper inside Harry.

 

“H-Harry.”

 

Draco' s face was flushed, hair a shade darker from sweat, a mess from Harry grabbing and pulling it. He let out a moan, feeling how full he was, his own cock feeling heavy and throbbing with need. Precome from his dick was gathering on Draco's belly and Harry moved, riding him in earnest as they locked eyed, placing his hands firmly on Draco's chest to keep in balance. He felt Draco's nails dig into his arse, only spurring him on, wanting to feel Draco come inside him and fill him up.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Keep looking at me.” His voice was raw, the sound of flesh on flesh moving them along, searching for his and Draco's release as Draco focused on him, letting out a wonderful and filthy moan.

 

“Harry. Oh, oh by Merlin. Please.”

 

He loves hearing Draco like this, stripped of all his control and defenses, showing who he really is. It's only for Harry, always for Harry and he lets out a growl as Draco's nails dig deeper, marking him in Draco's own way. He reaches out a hand to his cock, needed some relief and hisses as he strokes his flash, Draco's eyes on him the whole time, helping them both along by meeting Harry's movements, finding that sweet spot that makes Harry see stars.

 

“Come Harry, want to, oh. Come for me.”

 

Draco's voice is dark and full of desire, his eyes drinking Harry in and he comes with a shout, his body tensing up and clamping down on Draco's cock as white ribbons of semen land on Draco's stomach. Marking him as Harry's again.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Draco's movements turn fast and uncontrolled and Harry relaxes, letting Draco manhandle him, wincing just a little as Draco's cock slips out of him before Draco is plastered all over him, Harry's legs over Draco's shoulders. Draco grunts and moans as he pounds into Harry, chasing his own release, the semen running down Draco's chest. He looks beautiful in that moment, face in concentration, almost as if he's in pain and Harry grabs hold of the sheets, feeling that the moment is near.

 

“Now Draco. Come inside me, fill me up. I need you to claim me. Now.”

 

Draco came with a silent scream, his fingers leaving bruises on Harry's hips. He was perfect and Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Draco, feeling smug and satisfied that he got to witness this, to feel this, to be Draco's partner and see him crumble down to the real and honest parts of himself.

 

Harry's body ached by the time Draco pulled out of him, dropping down next to him, arm around his chest and Harry smiled as Draco leaned up to kiss him, feeling the cum run out of him.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Draco smiles, face relaxed and happy and Harry leaned forward, stroking away some stray hair, placing a kiss on Draco's heated forehead, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

 

“You're perfect.”

 

A tiny blush formed on Draco's neck and Harry smiled, kissing Draco again, his hands going into the man's hair and stroking it.

 

“Love you Draco. I love you so much.”

 

Harry leaned back, looking into Draco's eyes, holding his gaze and seeing the shy smile form on his lips. It was still a surprise to Draco, hearing that Harry loved him, so Harry did his best to make the man remember that he did, in fact, love him. Not just for their amazing sex life, but for everything that came with it. Being partners, friends, lovers. Sharing the good moments, crying together during the bad ones. Having a fight, screaming out ugly words and then getting back to each other.

 

It was never easy, relationships never were, but it was worth it.

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


End file.
